


A Librarian's Adventure

by ShinysMindPalace



Category: Dungeon of the Endless
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, Monster/Protags, Multi, Other, Tower Defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinysMindPalace/pseuds/ShinysMindPalace
Summary: I love Kreyang in Dungeon of the Endless, therefore, this is done.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baeowulf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baeowulf/gifts).



The Beastmaster and the Librarian. Though many stories argue such a pair should not exist, let alone be considered for survival, it is always those that stand apart from the others that inspire the most. 

Of course, it's hard to feel terribly inspirational when your pod just crashed, the force retraints didn't work (as usual), and you're on an uncolonized world with a dangerous criminal in your escape pod. Kreyang comes to first, having been through much worse during her stay in cryostasis, and finds her flimsy human prisonmate in the pod next to her. Great. Next, she'll discover the uncolonized planet is actually super colonized, oh and it'll totally be full of dangerous monsters. That's the absolute worst case scenario she could be in... Usually it's not that one, so perhaps she should see if that human is still alive. It would be a bad idea to leave on an uncolonized world without backup. 

Sore, stiff, and still getting used to her prosthetics, Kreyang, Defender of the Archives, frees herself from the shitty landing harness, grabbing her stolen pike for use as a cane as she hobbles over. A few dexterous swipes of her claws, and the harness spits Kreyang's new companion on the pod floor, the human coughing and starting to come to. Kreyang kneels, the human's coughs sounding more like startling barks, but before Kreyang can even breathe a word to her, the human grabs Kreyang by the shoulder, loud voice demanding, 

"Where's the bathroom, Soldier?" Kreyang flinches only at the volume, but at least her InterSpeak is understandable. Kreyang only bothered to learn the language to read modern texts, and even then, it hardly seemed worth the effort. How convenient. 

"We crashed. Were there supposed to be more of you?" Kreyang asks calmly, InterSpeak decidedly slow, but exceptionally clear and formal. The human on the floor scowls.

"Two others. We're alone, aren't we?" The human asks, though they both know the answer already as it comes from Kreyang's mouth.

"Yes. I saw no one else. Do you have a name?" The two of them get to their feet with help from Kreyang's stolen pike, and the human eventually ceases to wobble, expression unreadable. 

"You can call me Sasha. Sasha Chokyo. But I got on this pod with my dog, and I gotta find him before we get going." Sasha instructs, already heading for the breech in the pod wall as Kreyang hobbles after. 

"Hold on, dog?? No, no pets were here, no one was!" Kreyang explains, as though she somehow failed to communicate there were no survivors. Sasha chuckles, helping Kreyang out of the hole on the pod. 

"Sweetie, I heard you. But my pup's a crafty beast, all we need to do is look." Sasha replies confidently, the two pod survivors emerging into a well-constructed, alien room on the decidedly previously-inhabited planet. Kreyang makes a sound of dismay that might otherwise be mistaken for intestinal discomfort. 

"Did we just crash into another prison?" Kreyang despairs, leaning on her pike as Sasha checks the far door. 

"Looks like it, but it might just be weird alien shit." Sasha confirms as she finds zero handles as a means of opening this door. Fucking assholes. Sigh. Turning back to the room, Sasha approaches the odd powerport at the center of the room, the thing opening upon being looked at. Sasha signals for Kreyang to approach, and the two of them squat down beside it as the light in the center of the port brightens, turning on, and powering the whole room. They share a look of understanding as the door lights up, indicating its ready to open. 

"Weird alien..." Kreyang clears her throat. "... Shit?" She asks quietly, hoping that Sasha knew SOMETHING about these odd alien techs.

"Do your people not swear? Or do you just not speak InterSpeak well?" Sasha matches her tone to Kreyang's, and Kreyang seems immesurably grateful for it. 

"I just learned it. Do you know more?" Kreyang wonders hopefully.

"Well duh, but I think now is not the time to be fuckin' around with curse words. We need to figure out this weird alien power port..." Sasha mutters to herself, looking down into the port as Kreyang's heart falls just a little bit. So much for communicating effectively. 

"I agree. Move." Kreyang instructs, and after she gets down on her belly, Kreyang manages to get a config menu to appear with authorized techs taken from the ship. Seems to be compatible with the kind of power the ship uses, which is extremely convenient, because it means their basic survival modules should work, and Kreyang's queued an industry generator for construction before Sasha can even say anything.

"... wow. So, you've seen this stuff before?"

"No. But it runs like the ship. We should be okay, for now." Kreyang murmurs, before sitting up and pointing at the door. "It lit up. If you want to search, check there." 

Sasha scowls at the door, nodding and standing slowly. "You sure you're gonna be okay on your own back here?"

"I'll scream if I need you."

"Got it." Sasha chuckles at Kreyang's reply, heading for the door, and upon her approach, it simply opens for her. "Wonderful. Motion activation is the last modern convenience I wanted." She mutters, entering the darkened room beyond, observing the little power ports and larger main port in the room for later use. For now, she can see some forgotten cables, and in absence of her actual weapon, Sasha takes a good few minutes to fashion herself a new and improved whip out of salvaged aluminum cable and insulative rubber. She even peeled the rubber off the tip so the exposed wires would make for an extra-unpleasant end to her weapon. With her new tool in tow, Sasha heads for the next in a line of what would come to be a great many doors. So many doors, in fact, that this stupid Dungeon might even seem Endless, with its labyrinthine passages, but they find not only a terminus, but a way up, and out of this fucking place. Sasha, alongside a flighted, three-eyed beetle, delightedly returns to the place where she left Kreyang behind. 

The rooms directly adjacent to the ship have been fortefied within an inch of their power capacity, and Kreyang's expression says she would really _love_ to take a break. Sasha chuckles awkwardly as the Drakken turns towards her. "I found a way out. I'll walk with you." Sasha informs, Kreyang relaxing overdramatically in place of InterSpeak, taking Sasha's help happily. Every now and again, Kreyang stops to configure the power to rooms, to ensure they have power all the way to and from the exit, before Kreyang scowls at the exit. 

"This is a powerport. Not a peopleport." Kreyang huffs simply, Sasha snickering.

"I get that, but I think the ship's crystal will do the trick. Don't you? It's our only other way out, I've checked every door." Sasha informs, Kreyang giving her a doubtful look. "C'mon, I'll even leave Bugsy with you. He's a savage little beast, yes he is~!" Sasha coos, scritching her tamed monster under the chin as Kreyang looks on with scrutiny. Then, she sighs, and Sasha knows she's won, commanding her bug to guard the room and dashing off to go get the crystal and haul it over. Sadly, Kreyang looks to the bug, extending a hesitant hand. When it cuddles right up to her palm, she sighs.

"... You too, huh?"


End file.
